Because I Want It
by wickedswanz
Summary: Sent to stay with Sirius Black and his goody-goody godson, Pansy has one goal, conquest. PWP - Rated R


________________________

Pansy Parkinson was in hell.

She'd done something terrible and had been sent by her "loving" parents to the seventh level with all it's lakes of fire; pitchfork carrying demons and the Golden fucking Trio as company.

Just her luck, she'd been accepted to the most prestigious wizarding university in England; after working her arse off! Only to find out that not only that He-from-who's-arse-shines-the-sun had been accepted as well but her parents had decided that she was becoming too reckless and had organized for her to live with Sirius Black. He was supposed to be her mother's third cousin, once removed, what ever the hell that meant. Was one even related after that many marriages and births?

Rolling her eyes she rested her head against the thick rope of the garden swing. It was her one refuge, the one part of this tacky country house that didn't make her cringe. Swinging gently back and forth she closed her eyes to enjoy the breeze.

"What are you thinking about all alone?" Sirius Black's deeply masculine voice broke into her calm.

She opened one eye to glare at him. "What every I like, Black."

He laughed and leaned against the tree, watching her swing back and forth. "Ouch, are you grumpy little girl?"

"I am not grumpy." She huffed and stopped the swing, turning her full glower on him, wishing, not for the first time, that her looks could severely injure. "And I am so not a little girl."

"Course not," he snarked. "You're the picture of maturity."

Her mouth fell open, aghast. "How dare you!"

"I dare. Pansy you haven't spoken to anyone since you arrived. You sit alone out here when you're not in classes and don't say a word at meal times unless the occasional snigger counts."

"What's your point." She yawned and covered her mouth delicately with the back of her hand.

"My point is that you are behaving like a spoilt child."

"You're one to talk. You've been holding a grudge for years because that half-blood was sorted into Slytherin while you, a pureblood from one of the wealthiest and well respected families, were slapped into Gryffindorks with the bleeding hearts."

Gritting his teeth Sirius pushed away from then rested his hand against the tree again. His fingers twitched against the bark and his lips curled back dangerously. "Don't talk about things you know nothing about."

"Fine by me. As I remember you were the one who wanted the D and M."

He opened his mouth and clamped it shut, opened again and shut. A shadow shifted over his face and Pansy didn't miss the way his grey eyes flashed. Wow he was pissed. She watched the way his chest moved up and down, the way his jaw tightened. For a moment she thought that he might growl.

He lifted his hand and looked like he was about to say something else but with a shake of his head he turned on his heel and walked away.

Pansy watched him walking and was surprised by how fast her own heart was beating. Her mouth had gone quite dry and just the thought of those flashing grey eyes excited her more then ever before. There was a darkness in him and for a brief second he'd let her glimpse it. All the Blacks were known to be incessantly dark, always resting on that boarder between good and bad, right and wrong.

She watched him stop to talk to his Godson and the swotty little muggleborn. Why had she never noticed just how wide those shoulders were? How tight that arse was in those black leather pants? Shutting her eyes she imagined what it would feel like to dig her catlike fingernails into his back, feel his sweat under the pads of her fingers, to feel him shoving her thighs wide and filling her completely.

Licking her lips she let her mind drift into fantasy, for another moment. Pansy had never been one to give into flights of fancy or childish crushes. Revenge, that was her game, spite and a sharp tongue were her playthings and weapons of choice. It would be awfully fun and Sirius Black seemed the king or restraint. She wondered how much it would take to snap that control and shivered at the thought of what he might do to her when that happened.

Potter would be pissed.

Her parents would fume.

Her revenge was going to be sweet.

A purely slytherin smile curled her full lips. "You can take the witch out of the action, but you can't take the action out of the witch."

~*~

Sirius forced himself not to look back. He knew if he did he was going to walk right up to that stuck up little bitch and tell her exactly what he thought of her and her bigoted family. The bird didn't know what she was talking about; sure he might have been a little resentful back in his first year when Sniv had been sorted into Slytherin while he wasn't. But damn it that was a long time ago, his hated of the greasy, slimy snake had nothing at all to do with that!

He took a long inhale and exhaled slowly, deliberately, and again. What did it matter what she thought? Parkinson was just a kid, alright so she was nineteen. She had barely lived a day and knew nothing about the real world or him so he should just forget the whole conversation.

"Oi!" Harry called him over and Sirius smiled at the distraction, feeling his temper cool as it always did when he was with his Godson. "Come look at this."

Hermione had found a picture in one of his books, something to do with Hagrid's mother. To be honest he wasn't really interested but cared enough about Hermione's feelings to not let on. He smiled and nodded as the two rattled on excitedly and not for the first time noticed how dangerously close the two sat, the way their hands accidentally brushed and the sharp pull backs.

Why had he even gone to talk to Pansy in the first place? It wasn't like he cared that much, well he cared as any person would when put in charge of an attractive young woman. The point was that her parents had bullied him into taking the spoilt girl in, telling him tales of woe and worry over her virtue. He snickered, from what he'd heard there wasn't much of that left, but still they had called on an old debt, one that dated back to when he was still a boy, alone with uncaring parents and in need of refuge. Grudgingly he had agreed.

But how the hell was he supposed to handle her? He wasn't a father, never had been. Sure he was a Godfather, but Harry was more then able to take care of himself and he had Hermione to keep him out of anything too dangerous. And what could he do anyway if she wanted to go out or get herself in trouble? She was nineteen, by law a grown woman with her own mind and experiences; he had no authority over her. Apart from tying the little vixen to the bed… POST! Tying her to the bedpost, so she could get into any trouble.

He forced his attention back to Harry and Hermione; they were still talking and now had a page full of complex looking diagrams and numbers. Hermione seemed to be having a bad influence on Harry; she was turning him into a swot.

What was her problem anyway? It was like every inch of Pansy Parkinson's tight little body was rebelling against something. That plaid skirt was way too short, it was obscene the way it rode up her creamy white thighs every time she swang back and forth. Her off-white socks were pulled up all the way to her knees, when the hell that got fashionable? Even if it did accentuate the shape and length of her calf muscles, and that bloody emerald green blouse was barely holding together with those flimsy little buttons. It looked like those perky little breasts were going to pop those bloody buttons any second and give them all a bloody eyeful.

"Fuck." He swore under his breath and sat down quickly, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Sirius!?" Hermione's concerned voice made him look up. "Are you well?"

Giving her a shaky smile that he hoped was soothing he said, "Fine, luv. Just a cramp." Then quickly, "In my leg. What were you saying again?" He leaned closer and feigned interest in the book that was still open on the table. "I think I missed the last part."

"Well if you're sure that you're okay." She pushed the book closer and began to natter excitedly again.

He concentrated hard on the book and Hermione's voice but against his will his gaze turned to the woman on the swing. Her stylishly cut, black hair hung just below her shoulders and her head tilled to the side a sugar sweet smile on her lips. She lifted her right hand and waggled her fingers at him.

Bitch.

~*~

The full moon floated high in the sky but failed to illuminate the shadow standing alone on the balcony. His hands rested easily on the banister and he let out a long sigh as his thoughts shifted, as they always did on the full moon, to his younger days. Before Azkaban, before the war, before everyone who knew him turned their backs.

Sure his name had been cleared and he had been welcomed back into the wizarding world with open arms, but as they seemed to have forgotten, he could not forgive so easily. His hands gripped harder on the banister and his head dropped. Remus was right, he needed to put his past behind him, and Remus was one man who knew a lot about forgiveness.

A sound behind him made Sirius turn just in time to see the dark-haired Slytherin step out onto the cool wooden floor. The little vixen stepped right out into the moonlight and Sirius' eyes widened instinctively when he saw her pure white baby-doll night dress. He swallowed hard and couldn't help the thought that she looked like an angel in the milky glow.

"Can't sleep, Parkinson?" He turned his attention back to the moon.

"Too hot to sleep." She stepped up next to him and rested her own hands next to his. "Nice out here though."

Her voice was soft, softer then he had heard any other time and he looked at her again more closely. Sirius wondered if this was her real voice, the one she used when she wasn't hiding behind the, I'm above you, mask. He felt a sting of sympathy for the young woman. She was nineteen and from what he'd heard, sharp as a tack and wild as a fox. He himself would have lost his mind at her age if he were stuffed away with an old man and three of his old rivals at her age.

"I'm sorry that you're not happy here." He said quietly.

It was her turn to look at him more closely. A little smile touched her lips and she shrugged. "It's not your fault. I'm sorry that my parents guilt-tripped you into taking me in."

They stood together in silence for what could have been minutes or possibly an hour. Not talking, just looking up at the moon and over the grounds. It was so peaceful, perfect for centering ones thoughts.

Pansy threw him a sideways glance and fidgeted. She didn't like this any more. It was all too comfortable, too safe both of which she had learned many years ago were illusions. She needed to change the theme, move their mood to more familiar waters.

Turning smoothly she leaned back against the banister and looked up at Sirius' handsome face. His hair was too long and he needed a shave, but those grey eyes shone like a dog's in the bushes.

Curling her lips into a sensual smile she nudged his arm with her own. "Do you know what I'd been doing right now, if I were staying in the dorms?"

His gaze met hers and his eyes narrowed. Ooh he was a clever dog. "I can imagine." He stood up straighter.

Her smile widened. "Can you now?" She placed her hand over his. "Have a good imagination do you?"

He shrugged and looked down at her evenly. "You know you might have a better time here if you tried a little harder to get along with Harry, Hermione and Ron."

She rolled her eyes. "You know, I was sorted into Slytherin for a reason, alright? I mean I never supported… You-know-who… But I don't see why Potter has to be so holier-then-thou all the time. He's just so damn good all the time, it's not healthy."

Sirius snorted and had to cough and clear his throat to stifle the laugh. She had a point. "Yeah, well who else was going to bring the monster down?"

She exhaled and nodded grudgingly. "I guess so, but what about Granger? She acts so good all the time, always reading always thinking but she's just as slippery as any of my house. At least in Slytherin we know that we're all wicked, we don't pretend to be anything we're not." She leaned back further so she could look him in the eye. "You know, she has been devouring the books in the restricted section since second year. Batted her big brown eyes at Lockhart and he gave her free reign."

"To help Harry, don't forget that part."

"Yeah, that's why." Pansy snickered and gave him a sardonic look worthy of Severus himself.

Sirius grinned and shook his head. "Fine, well what about Ron? You can't have anything against Ron." He pointed, sharp but not without humour. "And don't mention money."

"Oh please, I'm not that shallow." She slapped his arm when he dared to arch his brow. "The annoying little redhead is every teen male stereotype in the book. He looks at me like I'm this alien thing and nearly came in his pants every time we passed in the hall. I almost wanted to tell the little prick to get it out and deal with it before he hurt himself."

This time Sirius did laugh. Shutting his eyes tight he turned his face back to the sky and laughed, feeling lighter then he had in a long time.

Pansy liked watching him laugh, he looked younger, freer. For a moment she almost forgot her plan, part of her wanting to simply make him laugh some more. But that wasn't Pansy and that wasn't the way she worked. Nipping at her bottom lip she placed one long-fingernailed hand over his and moved in closer so he could feel her soft, plump breast against his arm.

He stopped laughing and dropped his head. His eyes closed for a moment before he dared to look at her. "Pansy…"

"I want you, Sirius," she purred taking advantage of the way he turned towards her to wrap her arms around his waist.

Pansy pressed her slim body against his larger one and almost purred again when she felt his quickly hardening arousal pressing into her belly. "I know you want me too."

"Parkinson, you need to stop now," he said thickly. "I know you're bored, and I know you're pissed at your parents but this is not the answer." He tried to pull away but her arms were stronger then they looked

"What is it with you Gryffindor men?" She raised her mouth so that it was less then an inch from his jaw and felt his teeth clench under her hot breath. "Always asking why, always looking for the trick. Is it so unbelievable that I just want to fuck?" She heard his fly crack and knew he liked what she was saying but before she could gloat he shoved her hard against the wall.

"Is this what you want?" He growled and grabbed her breast roughly, squeezing just hard enough to make her gasp.

"Yes." She pressed her head harder against the wall at her back and curled her leg around the back of his.

His lips by her ear and his large, tattooed hand on her breast were pure wicked bliss. With one touch her body flooded with arousal and with one gust of breath against her sensitive earlobe, she was in heaven.

Unable to be a docile recipient any longer, Pansy slid her hand down between them to cup the rock hard bulge in his pants. Her eyes opened wide just in time to meet his smug grin. Even trapped in his pants he felt huge. So think and hard, the younger pureblood thought she might weep with need. Her body ached, her nipples tightened. Merlin, she wanted this man.

"You like that, Parkinson?" He rasped into her ear. His hand shoved hers away, slid down between her thighs and into her flimsy white panties.

"Ooh, yes," she panted, gripping his shirt.

From what he could feel she was shaved other then two thin strips of pubic hair. His breath rasping in and out he gently parted her soaking folds. Merlin she was so wet, so slick. It would be so easy…

Pansy mewed and writhed against him. His fingers were so long, the pads so rough but he was so gentle. She felt her body tighten impossibly as he slipped one long, thick finger inside her tight slit and his thumb delicately stroked the side of her clit. Her body shuddered, he had only just started touching her and yet she was already on the edge.

"That's it, Parkinson." He murmured upping his pace. "You gonna come for me, babe?"

Crying out, her leg rose higher so her knee rested on his hip. "Sirius… Oh Merlin, Sirius."

"Yeah, you like that." His mouth tickled her ear and his hand moved faster.

"Yesss." She hissed and arched against him. Her body tightened and her breath caught as white light flickered behind her eyes.

"Yeah, just like every other Slytherin bitch." Her legs turned to jelly and like lightning his arm wrapped around her waist to hold her up. "You're all gagging for a nice thick, Gryffindor cock."

Pansy came. Hard. Mouth wide and eyes clamped shut, her body was a sea of white hot rapture, tossing and flowing till she struggled to breath.

"Fuck!" Sirius pulled away sharply and Pansy fell against the wall.

Still breathless and shaky from her climax, she watched him through bleary eyes for a moment. Without thought she moved towards him, wanting more, needing more. "Sirius."

"No." His abrupt tone made her pause. "Time for you to go to bed, Parkinson."

Surprised was not the word. "But I thought…?"

"Well you bloody well thought wrong," he snapped.

A slow all to feminine smile curved her still panting lips. Moving towards him she reached out and stroked a hand down his whiskered cheek. "I still want you, Sirius and I know you want me too." Her gaze flicked to where his pants bulged obscenely.

He roughly pushed her hand away. "I'm a man not a toy and it takes more then a spoilt little girl to get me off."

SLAP! The slap was sharp, and her hand stung but no more then her humiliation. She hated the way her eyes pricked and hated how much his words hurt. Nobody hurt Pansy Parkinson. She didn't care enough about anyone to let them.

An angry red welt formed on his cheek where she'd struck him. She wondered briefly if his cheek hurt as much as her hand before backing away and finally turning to run back to her room.

The sound of her slamming door echoed around the cottage and in his head. "Shit." He rested his hands against the cool wall and let his forehead rest between them. "What the fuck have I done?"

~*~

Pansy scrubbed away the rebellious tears staining her cheeks. She glared viciously at her pathetic looking reflection and scowled at herself for the weakness she had shown. The Slytherin had lost control. She'd let him manipulate her, let him make her forget everything but the way he had made her feel. Merlin those hands. She closed her eyes and let herself remember for just a moment.

"No!" She flicked open her eyes and glared into the mirror again. "You stupid, stupid girl! He's a man, a pathetic worm under your feet."

She knew that he wanted her too. If that fact were any more obvious there would be a bloody flashing mark over his head. No, this was merely an obstacle to be overcome. Sure it would make him harder to break, but then nothing fun was ever easy.

The main thing was that she could not lose sight of her goal and definitely not get all emotional. Emotion and men did not mix and when they did all she ever got was a world of hurt. Sirius was her revenge and her reward. A highly orgasmic reward but a reward all the same. Pansy deserved thirty after being stuck in good-Samaritan-ville for so long. And she hadn't caused any trouble or been mean to anyone! Alright so she pretty much ignored Potter, Granger, and Weasley and she had tried to seduce her ward. But come on, those offences would be booed out of a Slytherin court as not worth hearing.

That cocky bastard had gotten one over her but it would not happen again. She was going to teach him that Pansy Parkinson always got what she wanted.

~*~

Sirius Black was in a foul mood. The man had been in Azkaban for twelve years and still couldn't remember being as sexually frustrated as he had been last night. He'd tossed and turned in his sweat-soaked sheets for hours till he'd finally flung his body out of the bed and prowled down to breakfast.

What he saw did not make his life any easier. The bitch was sitting on the edge of his dinning table, legs crossed and looking like the cat who found the cream. Parkinson wore an obscenely short Hogwarts skirt, crisp white blouse, buttons almost popping across her pert, round breasts and an emerald-green and black Slytherin tie.

"Where is everyone?" he said, suddenly noticing just how quiet it was.

With a slow smile she uncrossed her legs giving him a tantalising view of her creamy inner thigh all the way to where her tiny skirt just blocked what he was sure would be very inappropriate knickers… Or maybe not… His body responded in the worst possible way to that thought and he gritted his teeth and quickly turned away. He made himself busy making coffee holding up a cup in seemingly calm inquisition, nodding staunchly at her affirmation.

"I was thinking about what you said – last night." She purred and crossed her legs the other way. "You know about making more of an effort to get along with my housemates."

"Uh-ha." The water boiled and he filled two cups added milk and brought them to the table. "You know there are eight other chairs at this table." He spoke casually, careful to keep his gaze from her long toned thighs.

"Yes, sir." She quipped and promptly sat in the chair across from him.

Taking a sip from his coffee he looked up at Pansy and quickly averted his gaze again. Her long black hair fell easily over her shoulders and she wore a minimum amount of makeup, not that she needed any to look stunning. He noticed that her eyes were a little puffy and for a moment he wondered if it was from sleep or something else.

"So is this your plan of blooming friendship? Getting along swimmingly as long as they aren't present?" he asked.

With a laugh she threw her spoon at him and he dodged it smoothly. "No. I had some tickets to the new Gargoyle Sister concert and a hotel room in London. I gave them the tickets and told them to spend the night."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," he responded. "But wouldn't you need to be there in order to make the bonds?"

"Well we aren't bestest buddies yet, Mr. Black. I thought they might enjoy it more if it was just them then we could all make a fresh start."

He searched her face for a moment then frowned. "That actually makes sense."

"Well you don't have to sound so shocked!" She snapped. "You know your perfect Granger isn't the only one with a working brain."

She could feel her temper rising again and quickly stood up and left the table. Anger was a dangerous emotion and she had no intention of showing him any of it.

~*~

What the hell had just happened? Sirius shook his head and exhaled loudly. Women, he wasn't sure that he would ever understand them. He took a long gulp of his coffee and went after her.

He peaked into her room, the family room, and the various hallways then finally found her back in the kitchen! "You – I – Damn it woman, if you aren't the most infuriating witch I have ever met!"

"I get that a lot," she said simply. "Wait, you were looking for me?"

"Well yeah." He shrugged. "I obviously offended you – again, and thought I should apologize."

"Oh!" She was honestly surprised, not something that happened very often, he guessed. "Thanks."

He picked up his coffee again and took a long sip. "Look, about last night _"

"I don't want to talk about last night." She interrupted.

"Well I do. What I did was completely inappropriate. I should never have touched you."

"Why the hell not!" Pansy glared at him. "I'm not a child, Sirius; in fact I passed the age of consent three years ago. And before you get any stupid innocence ideas, I am no virgin."

"Yeah, you've gone out of your way to make that very obvious," he snapped back.

"Why should I hide it?" She asked tersely. "You walk around in your tight black jeans and shirt unbuttoned and everyone knows your womanising reputation."

"What has that got to do with anything!?"

"Everything! You wear your sexuality on your sleeve, lots of men do and yet you all act so shocked when I do the same."

"It's not the same thing." Sirius mumbled.

"What, so because I'm a woman I am supposed to just lay on my back while you do your thing? No! I don't work that way and I won't live that way."

"I'm not seeing what any of this has to do with me?" Sirius suddenly stood up and moved away from the table, avoiding her gaze. "Damn it Parkinson, I was put in charge of your safety while you go to university. I'm your bloody guardian for Merlin's sake."

"Fine!" She jumped to her feet again. "Any other boy would be panting by now, begging to get into my panties!"

"I'm not hormonal teenager!" He raged, spinning to face her.

"Yeah and no little girl can get you off, I know, you said." A sly grin twisted her lips as she slid around the table so she was standing directly in front of him. "Or maybe you're just getting a little to long-in-the-tooth to get it up. Is that it Grandpa?"

A low dangerous growl was her only warning. One long, frustrated, unbelievably horny night of no sleep and even less relief sent the ex-con over the edge. He grabbed her arm and spun her towards the table then forced her down, so her shoulders and face rested on the table and her pert arse was in full, glorious view.

"Sirius," she gasped, he heard the hint of fear in her voice and liked it; the smell of her arousal forced him on.

Running his tattooed hands up her long toned thighs he hissed into her ear, pressing his rock hard erection against her arse. "Is this what you want? You want to know if I can get it up?"

"I want proof." She panted and cried out when flipped up her skirt and delivered a sharp smack to her floorless white arse-cheek.

"I'll give you proof." He growled and kicked her feet further apart. "I know exactly what you want you little whore."

She snickered. "You think you know." And he growled again, twisting her flimsy white panties till he felt the elastic snap and let them drop to the ground.

He unbuckled his belt and let his own pants pool around his feet. Positioning his cock at her already soaking entrance he thrust hard, fast, deep burying himself to the hilt with a groan that echoed around the kitchen and was matched by her delighted cry.

True to her word the bird was no virgin, but fuck she was tight and by the way she was gasping he knew that he was stretching her more then her other lovers had. Grabbing a handful of her hair he yanked her back up and licked slowly up her throat loving the way she tightened and trembled in response.

One hand wound around her middle and his other firmly gripped her hair as he pulled back and fucked her hard and fast against the kitchen table. He couldn't get enough of her. That sweet cunt so tight and slick, her wonton cries filling his mind and winding around his balls. He wasn't going to last.

"You like this, Parkinson?" he hissed into her ear. "You like me fucking you like a bitch?"

Her reaction was instantaneous. Her head fell back against his shoulder and he reveled in her whispered, "Oh fuck!" As her body clamped and contracted around his.

He wasn't sure he could ever tire of watching her come. Her body trembling, her cheeks flushed and the perfect, uninhibited expression of rapture on her beautiful face.

"You have no idea what you've gotten into, Parkinson." He whispered, feeling her float down from her climax. "But you're going to find out. Ooh baby-girl you are going to pay."

He gripped her hips, letting her shoulders rest on the table as he ploughed into her again and again. Six quick, sharp thrusts and his climax hit in long cracked groans, his seed shooting into her with each ecstatic shudder.

It was several long moments later that he gently pulled his softening cock from her body and pulled up his pants. He watched her straightening her clothes and frowning down at her ripped panties.

"Those were Witchy-Freak originals. Do you know how much they cost?"

He just smirked and leaned back against the bench. Impropriety aside, he felt wonderful having offloaded that – burden. "I said you'd pay, didn't I?"


End file.
